I Volunteer
by thelabyrnth
Summary: I'm sixteen. I live in District 1. I ran these same halls to my best friend to give him last hugs. Last time Marvel carried my shoes and we both had tears streaming down our eyes. That was three years ago. I'm sixteen.


**AN: This is one the version that follows the book or movie closely. This is going to be only one and different version than the next Hunger Games fanifiction I'm writing of Kaya and Marvel. Otherwise I hate this version. It's like writing about Fred Weasley's Death, challenging and hard.  
><strong>

**I do not own anything but Kaya Averlee and Nox Averlee and an idea. The main storyline and characters all respectfully belong to Suzanne Collins.**

"I volunteer!"

No. No. No.

I ran but two girls held me back.

"Kaya, no." "Kaya don't." They told me. I couldn't bear it. The person I love going into the arena. He shook hands with the other girl tribute. They smiled and were ushered into the building. Tears stung down my cheeks and the girls released me. They stayed and comforted me as my brother, Nox, walked towards me mouth open and no words. I looked at him and then kicked off my heels. I ran toward the building again. I couldn't lose him.

I'm sixteen. I live in District 1. I ran these same halls to my best friend to give him last hugs. Last time Marvel carried my shoes and we both had tears streaming down our eyes. That was three years ago. I'm sixteen. I'm running these same halls to my best friend and my love. This time I'll be all alone.

I paused at the peacekeeper. He was the same one. I don't know if he'd recognize me. His face then softened and looked at me. "Please," I mouthed. He had to know me. I was here three years ago for the same reason. He nodded then opened the door. I nodded back. He didn't give me a time. I really didn't think it mattered.

When the door opened, Marvel immediately wrapped his arms around me and I did the same. We cried. We cried for a good lengthy time. I finally broke away, arms still around his neck and gave a weak smile. He brushed a tear away and looked at me. "Kaya," he whispered. I closed my eyes and my breath staggered. "I can't lose you, I can't lose you," I whispered repeatedly. "You won't," he said. He kissed me. It was long and deep. Warm. I looked at him. He wiped the tears. "Don't cry, I'll come back. I'll be the victor of District 1," he whispered. Marvel then looked at my eyes. They'd probably be like the old American flag. Blue, white, and bloodshot red. His were brown and reddening. Then the unexpected. We both laughed and I hugged him again. He strokes my hair and keeps me close. He then pulls me toward the couch.

"Kaya," Marvel said, "Remember I told you I had a surprise for you?"

"Yes."

"Well," he says. I watch him. I blink and watch him. I can't believe this man sometimes. Marvel takes my hand and I watch him. He kisses my hand then pulls something from his pocket.

"Kaya Averlee, I love you," he says and fiddles with a box, "I know I won't always be with you, physically I think you know, but in your heart," he pulls a ring out, "I want to be with you forever." He slips it on and looks me dead in the eye.

"You're pathetic Marvel Valore, pathetic," I muttered, my hand still on his. "But I love you."

He smiles. I smile. Our sense of humor is hilarious. He gets up from the one knee position and puts a hand on my face. I kiss him. Soft and light then long and deep. I love him. I love him so much. We looked at each other and smile. We both know the last memory of each other shouldn't be tears or sobbing but a smile or a little token of happiness. He kisses me on the cheek and we both look down at the ring.

"Mrs. Kaya Valore," I say. "I like that."

He smiled then laughed.

"It's beautiful Marvel."

"Well remember me, Mrs. Valore," he whispers. I kiss him again. This time there's a knock on the door. I look at him and he holds my hand to the door. The door opens and we hug then kiss one last time. "I love you Kaya. I love you so much, to the stars and back." "I love you too Marvel. Promise me one thing." "What?" "Don't do anything stupid." "I won't." Silence. "Promise me one thing?" "What?"

"Don't forget." "I won't."

I fingered the ring and watched the hologram pictures in out shell living room. Nox is beside me. He hasn't spoken a word since the Reaping which was nearly two weeks ago. Nox always talks to me, always. He's never stayed quiet. I guess it was because this was his first Reaping and he was picked on his first Reaping. And the fact that Marvel volunteered instead. I close my eyes and try not to think about it. But it's impossible. I think about him every day. Every hour. Every minute. Every second. I think about him all the time.

The door opens and whoop-de-fucking-doo. My parents are home. They're only home for Game Vacation and 'holidays'. But the thing is their not my parents, they're just strangers who ironically gave birth to me.

"Hello Kaya, another lovely Reaping," my 'mother' calls out. I hate them. They're 100% for the Capitol I'm surprised we haven't moved yet. They both loosen their work clothes and press buttons so wine is served immediately.

"I can't believe you didn't volunteer this year Kaya, I think you'd be a spectacular tribute this year than that Flimmer girl," my 'dad' says. "Plus that other boy doesn't look like he'd win."

I bite my tongue.

"I don't think he'll survive the blood bath in fact," my 'mother' added.

"Same, District 1 won't win this year," my 'dad' sighed.

I lost it. I can't believe this idiots sometimes.

"Dammit! You call yourself parents?" I scream. "You're son was Reaped and you're not giving a damn! You barely even look or acknowledge him! What the hell is wrong with you! And you're never ever home to be called our parents! I have to make sure we have food, we're okay, we're still alive, and you don't do shit. Nothing. You talk to me like I'm a friend, a co-worker, not your daughter. Am I adopted or something? You don't care! You don't want to care. Is that why you're never home? Bloody hell, this isn't a home. This is just a house with two kids in it, not a home at all. I hate being considered an Averlee."

They stared at me. I expected a slap to the face or a sneer. But I got something so much harder than that. So much worst. It was a brick slammed into my skull.

"We don't have a son."

I threw the coffee table at the wall and Nox covered himself. I ran the stairs up to my room and grabbed a small bag and ran out the door. I ran to the only place I considered home.

"Kaya," Byrdie says. Her hair is in her face and she looks like the young seven year old she is. I pick her up and walk in. Her eye catches the shining thing on my hand and touches it. I carry her single handed to the living room and she touches it. I hear Jane, Marvel's mom, cutting in the kitchen and catch a quick glance. She's aged ten years in just two weeks.

"What's this ring?" Lenar ask.

Jane stops and I sense her looking at us.

"This Byrdie, is what your brother," I say, "Gave to me."

Jane then walks towards us. She takes my hand and looks at it. "Oh my God," she wails. She then hugs me and kisses my cheek. Warms tears start hitting my hand and Byrdie starts pulling her mother's strands out of her face and telling her not to cry. I smile holding back the sensation to cry. This is family. Jane then looks at me with a smile.

"That boy, I know he was up to something. I just didn't know what. He was up to something saving his money for a year when I asked what he wanted. I would've bought it for him, but I see now what he was saving for," she smiled.

"Marvel proposed or really married me before the train," I said quietly.

"Either way you were part of this family a long time ago," she said and hugged me.

I smiled.

"I can't believe what he's wearing," I say out loud.

"Well that is your man," Neella, my best female friend says beside me.

"He's so embarrassing, when he comes back I'm slapping him," I say.

"You guys are so in-love," she retorts.

"Well I got a ring," I reretort.

She laughs. "Well hey Marvel looks okay in pink. Manly."

"Haha Marvel in pink and he's manly, I should wear black and be manly," I say.

We both laugh and stare at the screen. Marvel would never wear that, I guess it's just the stylists and their Capitol style. Terrible. Then all eyes are on District 12. The tributes are on fire. Again District 12's tributes are on fire. I don't know about Neella, but if I was in the games I'd want to be on fire. We stare and watch in our bean bag seats.

"Dis 2 looks hot, he's hot, admit it Kay," Neella said. I give her a look and look back at the holographic projection. Cato. I knew a boy like that once.

"Dis 2, Neella you can have him, I have Marvel," I mutter, sinking deeper in my chair. She laughs and looks back at that screen. I watch the close up of the tributes and my heart skips. Marvel winked. I know he winked for me. I know it.

Interviews. I sat down with Jane while Nox and Byrdie played a simple card game on the floor. Jane offered me a drink and I politely declined. We talked and waited. Then Caesar Flickerman appeared dressed in blue and matching blue hair all around. He looked alive as always. Optimistic as if it rub off onto the other districts who are about to fight to the death, funny stuff right there. I liked him. I'd want his autograph one day or something. He smiles and the first tribute is introduced. Glimmer. I forgot about our other tribute. Blonde, dumb, and smiling Glimmer. She'd get sponsors, of course she would, District 1. She talks about life back home and swoons the crowd with her dumb girl act. I remember being in a class with Glimmer. Living hell. She makes others do all the work and is really popular. I'm glad it was only one class. She twirls once in her pink, tutu dress and then walks off stage.

I bite my lip and Jane puts her glass of wine down. I smile watching him in blue. He's confident and smiling. He's acting almost like Vlor. He sinks comfortably into the chair then sits up looking up Caesar.

"Hello Marvel!" Caesar booms.

"Hello Caesar!" Marvel copies and sticks his hand out to a shake. Caesar laughs and shakes it. Humor. Of course, humor is how he's going to charm Panem. It charmed me for sure. The crowd laughed and soon he did too.

"So tell me coming from District 1, how's it prepared you?" he asked.

Marvel's eyes became large and he laughed. "Oh gosh the kids at school. They're idiots, it's a challenge not to kill them right there!"

The crowd roars. I smile.

"My, my seems like District 1's prepared you enough!" he exclaimes.

"Oh yesss," agrees Marvel.

"Now I'm sure everyone knows that each District gets one token from their home as a reminder, let me ask you, what's yours?" Caesar asked.

"Oh," Marvel said, his ears turning red. I watched him closely. He reached into his pocket and pulled a dog tag necklace. I blinked. "It's from a special someone back home. I think she knows. It reminds me of home and family. Oh and her of course. Some of the most important things. Ever."

The crowd 'awwed' and then gave a muffled laugh.

"Well I hope you can return to your family and her," Caesar said with sympathy.

"Everyone give it up for MARVEL VALORE!"

He smiles at the crowd and then bows at the crowd. They'd have to sponsor him, have to. He needed to come back home. He had too. Dammit, he needed too.

I sat on the floor, spinning my knives throwing them at the target above the projection. Nox was on the couch looking at the cards. The room was colder, greyer than usual. I guess it's because my parents were here. I glanced at Nox then the projection. It was night time in the arena and dark. Then light. The gamemakers are insane. They're able to switch it on and off like a light switch. A new day. I watch Katniss. The girl's interesting. The girl on fire who could survive fire itself. She's smart too and good with that bow and arrow. I watched her as her bow went toward the apples then boom! Shit blew up. Even Nox looked. The careers came running and the poor kid couldn't say a thing. Cato immediately snapped his neck and the boy fell down lifeless. I stared. I threw a knife and it hit his projection. I rubbed my stomach. I looked at Marvel. He looked toward the woods then started running.

"Hey! Marvel! You shit! Come back!" Cato screamed.

I didn't understand and watched Marvel run. Then realized what he was doing. He hid in the bushes and the screams were audible. "Rue! Rue!" Katniss came running. "Katniss! Katniss!" Rue screamed and started crying. My heart was pacing. Marvel was going to kill the girl on fire. He was going to do it. Katniss came running and untangled Rue in the netting. Cato and the Careers did that and now Marvel was going to kill Katniss. Immediately he came running and threw a spear.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed and watched the spear miss and hit Rue. It hit her in the stomach and got speared her. My heart raced. Katniss screamed then immediately raised her bow and arrow.

"No, no, no, NO!"

It hit him in the neck and he fell dead. The world blurred and I had to steady myself. I dropped into a hysteria of tears, fully wetting the cushion of the couch. I hadn't cried this hard since he got reaped. Nox leaned over me and played with my hair. "It's okay Kaya, it okay," he said. The first words I heard him say in over a month. The first words. I looked at him and smiled and give him a kiss on the cheek. I missed Nox, the real him I knew. I looked at him still lying on the couch then at the projection. Katniss was placing flowers, threading them in the young girl's hair and body. I cried and watched it was beautiful. Touching. Katniss got up then walked away. A canon blew and then another. Katniss held a three finger salute. I found myself raising my own salute then crying into hysteria again. Nox messed with my hair and I laid numb on the couch.

The next morning I had to get out of this house. Go somewhere else. Anywhere but here. I had to run. I had to fight. I grabbed my knives and ran the three miles to the training center. I threw all the knives dead center and sliced each dummy into a silent half or just cutting limbs or head off. I did all the shit the training center offered. Except for one. I took the bow and arrow and broke them perfectly in half and threw the pieces around the room. I kicked the stand down and sat on the cool floor. I promised myself I'd never use a bow and arrow again. Never.

The funeral was small and simple. I wore a black dress and entered the room. It was still, it was quiet. I walked in right after I'd taken off my heels. The casket opened and laid on a table. I numbly walked in and sat on the table not looking.

"Marvel," I said. "You remember when we first met? Ninth grade, I was a pretty girl as you said and you and Vlor were the idiot who landed the whole ninth grade in detention. You said a hello in the hallway and we became friends. Good friends."

"Do you remember the 71st reaping? Vlor was reaped. We ran toward him and you held my shoes. We hugged Vlor and cried and laughed and joked. I went to your house that night and we fell asleep on each other. I didn't know then but I'd be considering home your home. Jane and Xand are perfect parents and you have the best little sister. We watched ever second we could in your room or your house. I enjoyed those months and we both knew Vlor would win. We knew he would until Aver turned against him and took a final blow to his skull. He was dead before he hit the ground. I remember crying into your shirt, staining it with my mascara."

"Do you remember 10th grade? I'd become 'popular' as you say and started dating a boy from the training center. You were jealous. You shouldn't lie because it was that obvious. You even tried dating another girl to try and get me jealous." I laughed. "Funny wasn't it?" I bit my lip and let my feet dangle. "You wanna know the boy I dated then? He was from District 2, Marvel. It was Cato. But let me tell you, I didn't kiss him, I didn't like him that much. I always thought about you."

"Oh and remember when you chased me during one of our parents business conferences? We ran around for hours, laughing and having fun. We finally stopped on a window overlooking the city and kissed. It was my first kiss. And one of the best kisses in my life. I knew then I was so much happier with you and only you."

"And remember. . two weeks before the Reaping? Your house was empty and we took it to the advantage and kissed and . . had a stolen moment of bliss? Well. . yeah, that was good. And I'm pregnant Marvel. Your child, I think the child will be beautiful."

"And now Marvel," I finished. "I love you and will always loved you."

It was still again. It was silent. I then looked at him. He looked peaceful, smiling if you looked at an angle. I swallowed my tears. I'd miss him so much. I looked at something around his neck. I pulled it and it was the dog tags. The dog tags plus the ring I'd send him as a parachute. He wore it. I smiled then tucked it back in under his shirt.

"I love you Marvel Valore," I whispered then exited.

What happened next?

I joined the rebellion. I helped forgive and move on.

I helped the Mockingjay and set Panem free.

I got married to Pollux and had two kids with him. Marvel's child? I couldn't think about it. I lost the last part of him during a miscarriage. I couldn't think about it.

I now go around to school's talking about the Hunger Games. It's a mistake that can't be repeated again for another 75 years. It can't go on again. I don't think anyone else could think about losing love ones as entertainment.

I live in District 4 now and only sit on a rocking chair looking at the ocean. My hand rest on the armrest where something shining glints on my left hand, the same wedding ring from the 74th Reaping.

I close my eyes and only think about how good it is now. How good it is now.


End file.
